The basement floors of buildings are usually provided with floor clean outs which provide access to sections of the drain pipe which for some reason cannot be conveniently cleaned from the floor drains. The usual floor clean-out assembly comprises a pipe which communicates at its lower end with a drain pipe; the other end or top of the pipe extends to the floor level and a cap or closure for the top of the pipe.
The drain pipes, drains and floor clean-outs are all put in place before a concrete floor is poured. However, in some instances, the pipes which communicate with the drain pipe are not perpendicular to the future floor or are not the right distance from the top of the proposed floor. In either or both of these cases, a plumber may have to spend considerable time and effort adjusting and improvising to make sure that the floor clean-out cap or closure will be level with and/or at the right height for the floor which is to be poured.
There is a need for a floor clean-out assembly which can be used to readily compensate for a pipe which is not perpendicular to the floor and/or which also can be adjusted vertically to adjust for different height floors.